


Something Else

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Light daddy kink, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: A/B/O PWP with Alpha!Sam and his Omega!Reader.Prompt: “I love hearing your voice when you sing, but baby, right now Daddy needs you to use your mouth for something else…”





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenofdoomage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/gifts).



“Nasty, naughty boy” was playing so loud on your headphones that you wouldn’t be able to hear a shot if someone used a gun by your side, but who cared? You were alone in the bunker, Dean had left with Castiel when you reached pre-heat and Sam was on a supply run. So, you could dance and sing without anyone interrupting you. You danced slowly, singing loudly and not even caring if someone walked in on you.

You felt Sam’s scent seconds before he pressed himself against you. Your legs weakened instantly when you realised how hard he was and how strong he smelled. His rut had hit earlier than expected.

Your headphones were pulled out and tossed on the table a few inches from Sam’s hands, and he put his face in the crook of your neck.

“I love hearing your voice when you sing, but baby, right now Daddy needs you to use your mouth for something else…”

With that, he turned you around and kissed your lips roughly. You had been together for a long time now, had lived through many ruts and heats together, and you knew enough to know your heat would be triggered by him.

“Smells so good,” he groaned, pulling you up and making you wrap your legs around his waist. “Gonna fuck you so good.”

A soft cramp broke inside you and you felt yourself getting slick, knowing exactly what that meant. Sam carried you to the room and tossed you on the bed with a hungry look, taking his shirt off while you undressed yourself and, by the time you reached your panties, he reached out and ripped them from you.

“Been thinking of fucking you since I left the grocery shop,” he said under his breath, attacking your neck again and licking the mark he had left there long ago.

“Have you?” You moaned and he pushed his strong thigh between your legs. 

“Yes,” he confirmed and you moaned at the friction against your folds. “Wanted to have my little girl all spread and moaning for me.” 

“Sam.” You whined. “I need you.”

He ignored your pleadings, still teasing you and you sighed in frustration.   
“Alpha…”

He groaned, looking down at you with hunger, and his cock throbbed at the same time you felt your cunt clenching softly and empty. 

“Please.” You looked into his eyes. 

“Ass up, little omega.” He stepped back. “Hands back, show yourself to me.”

You complied, laying on your front, feeling the pillow under your cheek while you spread your buttcheeks and exposed your holes to him. Without a word, he lowered his head and covered you with his mouth, licking you and gripping your waist and his huge hands and pulling you closer.

His tongue moved around and inside you, hitting you just where you needed while making little eights on your folds and clit. 

“Fuck,” you moaned. “Sam, I can’t… Sam!”

He laughed behind you, and the sound reverberated all over you body. Gently, Sam pushed two of his fingers inside you and moved them at the same pace his tongue started to move on your clit. Your legs trembled and you pressed your face against the pillow, far too worked up to hold for long.

“Cum for me, little omega.” He moved his lips just enough to let you hear his voice. “Cum for me and I’ll fuck you.”

He inserted one more finger inside you, and curled all three of them to touch your sweet spot, giving your sensitive nub a long constant suck that made you moan and cum loudly, squeezing his fingers and making your wetness drip on your skin even more.

With a groan, Sam moved back and positioned his cock on your entrance. Your alpha entered you slowly and gently, running his hand up and down your back while you adjusted to massive shaft.

“Y/N.” He moaned under his breath. “Fuck… Such a good pussy.”

Leaning down, he pressed his chest against your back, and you felt as he tried to breath deep and calm himself down as he buried his face on your neck once again.

“You smell so good.” He pushed his hips against yours, making a soft moan leave your mouth. “How does it feel, babe? How does your Alpha’s cock feel inside you?”

“So good, Sam.” You covered the hand he had on your stomach with your own. “You’re so deep…”

“You want me to knot you, little omega?” he whispered, making you gasp and a shiver run up your neck. “I’ve been thinking of filling you up with my spunk for days now, want to see it dripping from this pretty pussy.”

You whispered his name, unable to say anything else as his hips hit you slowly and hard, his cock hitting every inch of your cunt.

“Maybe I can use that plug today,” he continued “You know the one I’m talking about, right?”

Fuck, you knew. Weeks before, Sam had bought a special plug for you, one he intended to use on your pussy and for very important purposes.

“How does that make you feel, little one? That plug keeping my cum inside you each day while I fill you up, every day of your heat.” He pushed harder against you, moaning from the back of his throat.

You gripped the pillow under you, ignoring as you heard your nails ripping the fabric and just moaning in response.

“You’ll be so full of cum your little omega womb will have no choice but swell with my pups, Is that what you want?”

“Yes.” You closed your eyes. “Please, alpha. Please.”

Both your words died for a long moment, you moans, groans and the sound of skin against skin being the only sounds in the room. When you squeezed his cock inside you, on the edge of your orgasm, Sam moved his hand to between your legs and rubbed your clit in circles.

“Cum for me, little omega,” he panted. “Cum for me and I’ll fill you up with my cum.”

“Alpha,” you cried out. 

“Cum for me, love.”

You came with a loud moan milking his cock inside you and screaming in pleasure, riding out your orgasm even more fiercely when his thick knot formed inside you.

Sam hugged you tight when the first rope of cum left him, and you both panted as you came down, laying carefully on the bed.

“Is everything okay?” He worried, kissing the back of your head. “Did I hurt you?’

“I’m good.” You caressed his hand, breathless. “Do you mean what you said?”

“Yes,” he whispered against your neck. “Babe, there’s nothing I want more than having you large and round, filled with my babies.”

You moaned softly and your pussy squeezed him for a moment. 

“You like the idea, huh?” he whispered darkly.

Despite the fact you had just reached your orgasm, you moaned softly in response and bucked your hips against the hand he had just landed between your legs.   
  
“Saaam…” you whined. “We’re knotted, I just came.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t get you off.” He whispered on your ear. “I’ll take it slow, I promise.”

Fuck. There was no way you’d leave that heat empty.


End file.
